CHAVES 15 anos depois Especial de Natal
by Lady Radagast
Summary: Como vai ser o primeiro natal a vila, 15 anos depois


FANFICT DO CHAVES _ Quinze anos depois

Especial de Natal_ parte 1

Toca a música de abertura do episódio. Mostra a vila à noite.

Quico, adulto, carrega vários presentes nas mãos. Abre a porta de casa com dificuldade. Sorri ao entrar.

- Querida, cheguei!

- Que frase original... - diz Ginna, de costas. A garota está na cozinha, preparando uma massa na mesa. Quico se aproxima.

- Hmmm, que cheiro bom! É panetone?

- Sim... - diz Ginna, com cara de poucos amigos. – Já que você preferiu gastar todo o nosso dinheiro comprando presentes para a gentalha! E nem sobrou para nós comprarmos nossa ceia.

- Amor, não fique assim. Nós teremos uma ótima ceia! E nem precisamos levar nada de comida. Só os presentes.

- Quantos pacotes! - ela larga a massa na mesa. - Quanto você gastou?

- Hã... bem... quanto eu gastei?

- Sim, quanto custou essa montanhas de presentes?

- Oh, uma bagatela... eles... hã... quanto eu gastei?

- Sim! Quero saber até onde foi sua empatia com a gentalha!

- Imagine! Nem foi tanto... quanto eu gastei?

- SIM!!! - a garota berra.

- Ao todo... - Quico faz as contas nos dedos. - Foi... hã... quinhentos pesos.

Risos da platéia. Ginna abre a boca, pasma. Gesticula desesperada. Quando recupera o dom da fala, grita:

- Você gastou QUINHENTOS PESOS?!? Quando no nosso armário quase não tem farinha suficiente para fazer esse panetone?!?

- Amor, escute! Eu precisava. Acabo de voltar à antiga vila e quero agradar meus amigos. E, como eu já disse, só precisamos gastar com presentes. A ceia será feita no restaurante do Nhonho.

- Humphf! Pelo menos isso! Pelo menos a gentalha não vai entrar na minha casa para fazer sujeira.

Nisso, entra Chaves na casa dos dois. Ele tem um vinho nas mãos.

- Oi, Quico! Vim trazer...

Tropeça e a garrafa estoura bem no meio da sala.

- Meu tapete!!! - exclama Ginna.

- Foi sem querer querendo! - diz Chaves, alisando os suspensórios por baixo do terno.

- Tudo bem, Chavinho. Deixe-me ajudá-lo. - Quico o levanta. - Não quebrou nada?

- Só essa garrafa de vinho que eu ia dar para vocês.

- Oh, não se preocupe! Tenho certeza que vamos ter muito o que beber lá no restaurante do Nhonho!

- Mas antes disso, Chaves. - vocifera Ginna. - Trate de pegar uma pá e uma vassoura e juntar esses cacos!

- Sim. - diz Chaves, obediente. - Posso entrar na cozinha para pegar a vassoura?

- Oh, Claro! - diz a garota. - Mas fique avisado que os talheres estão contados.

Chaves fica irritado. - Pois fique sabendo que eu não sou nenhum "roubão"! Que roubar é algo que eu nunca fiz e nunca mais tornarei a fazer!

Risos da platéia. Chaves vai até a cozinha pegar a vassoura. Quico fala:

- Não se preocupe, querida. Eu e Chaves vamos dar um jeito aqui na sala. E você já pode ir se arrumar. Já está quase na hora de sairmos.

- Oh, tenho medo do "jeito" que vocês pretendem dar na sala! – Ginna vai saindo. – Ok, mas tomem muito cuidado! Eu não quero mais estragos aqui na minha...

Nisso, Chaves chega da cozinha com a vassoura nas mãos, sem querer esbarra o cabo dela num vaso e ele se espatifa. Ginna olha feio e Chaves fica sem jeito.

Corta a cena, mostra a rua principal em frente à vila toda enfeitada com luzinhas. Mostra o restaurante, com a placa "Rica Pancita e Hijo Restaurant" E embaixo uma outra placa pendurada na porta "Cerrado en Navidad".

Lá dentro, Seu Barriga e Nhonho preparam uma grande mesa. Cheia de comilança. Seu Barriga está enfeitando uma bonita árvore de natal. Pára um pouco e estica as costas.

- Ufa! Acho que já está tudo pronto!

- Ainda não, papai. Falta pegar minhas preciosidades lá na adega. O melhor vinho que todos já provaram!

- Calma, Nhonho. O restaurante mal abriu e você já está esbanjando? Não era assim que eu cuidava das finanças da casa.

- Fique tranqüilo, papi. Vai dar tudo certo! E não vamos ter grandes despesas.

- Por falar em grandes despesas, você já recheou o peru?

- Ih! Esqueci lá em casa! - ele bate na testa e se dirige para fora. - Mas já vou buscar.

- Aproveite, Nhonho, e pegue também mais alguns enfeites para... - Seu Barriga interrompe o discurso ao ver Nhonho sair correndo, sem nem lhe prestar atenção. - Que diabos! Nhonho! - ele reclama, saindo pelo restaurante e gritando. - Você não tem ouvidos?!?

Mas bem nessa hora chega Seu Madruga, que escuta bem de perto o grito.

- Ter eu tenho, mas este aqui já ficou surdo! - o velho acaricia a orelha.

- Perdão, Seu Madruga! Eu queria falar com meu filho...

- Ah, eu vi ele saindo agora mesmo.

- Escute, Seu Madruga, ainda está muito cedo. Por que veio tão adiantado?

- Bem, na verdade eu vim ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. Afinal já que não posso colaborar com presentes ou com a ceia então pelo menos vim oferecer minha mão de obra.

- Não precisava se incomodar, Seu Madruga! Mas já que é assim, o senhor poderia terminar de colocar os enfeites na árvore de natal? Minhas costas doem.

- Com toda a barriga, senhor rapidez!

- Quê?

- Digo, com toda a rapidez, Senhor Barriga!

Enquanto Seu Madruga vai entrando, chega a Chiquinha. Ela vem vestida com um Tailleur verde e sobre os ombros a velha blusa vermelha.

- Boa noite, Chiquinha. - diz o gordo. - Veio ajudar?

- Oh, sim! Talvez eu possa dar uma mão na cozinha.

- Bem, neste caso não será necessário, pois tudo já está quase pronto. E sua bisavó?

- Ela voltou para o interior. Diz que nesta época do ano a vila é muito gelada para ela. Uma pena! Queria passar o natal com minha bisavozinha.

- Mas você certamente não se sentirá só. Além de mim, do Nhonho e do seu pai também virão o Chaves, o Quico, a Ginna, a Dona Florinda e o Professor Jirafales.

- A Dona Florinda vem aqui?!? Mas eu pensei que ela nunca mais ia voltar para a vila!

- Por isso estamos fazendo esta festa aqui no restaurante, não na vila.

- Chiquinha! - diz Seu Madruga, de repente. - Pode me ajudar aqui? Segure esta escada para eu terminar de colocar os enfeites na árvore.

- Sim, papaizinho lindo, meu amor. - ela vai segurar a escada. Olha para ela com desconfiança. - Escuta, papai. Não é perigoso esta escada quebrar quando o senhor subir no último degrau?

- Imagine, filhinha! Se agüentou até o Senhor Barriga, por que não ia...

- O quê?!? - o gordo fica indignado.

- Digo... digo... é claro que não vai quebrar com o meu peso!

- Peso? – pensa a garota. – Ah, é verdade! Me preocupei a toa.

Desconfiado, Seu Madruga murmura - Que será que ela quis dizer?

O velho vai pendurando as últimas bolas de natal. Chiquinha com outro olhar de desconfiança.

- Ouça, papai. Você não vai deixar cair nenhuma dessas bolas de natal?

- Você acha que eu sou algum tonto?

- Por que acha que eu tô perguntando?

Risos da platéia. Seu Madruga faz cara feia. Chiquinha:

- "Ahem! Ohom!" Digo... claro que o senhor não vai derrubar nada, papaizinho lindo, meu amor!

Chiquinha se afasta. Nisso, vem chegando a Bruxa do 71.

- Boa noite, Dona Clotilde. - diz o Senhor Barriga.

- Boa noite! Eu trouxe este pavê para nossa ceia.

- Que ótimo! Pode colocar sobre a mesa!

A bruxa vai se aproximando da mesa, mas passa perto da árvore e o Seu Madruga deixa cair duas bolas de natal no pavê. O creme espirra na cara da velha.

- Mil perdões, dona Clotilde! Espero não ter estragado a sobremesa.

- Humpfh! - faz a bruxa. - Tire essas porcarias do meu pavê!

- Claro, claro! - Seu madruga tira as bolas de vidro. - Oh, mas que belo pavê! Agora me diga, é "pavê" ou pra "comê"? Hehehehe!

Todos riem da piadinha infame. Seu Madruga, com os dedos sujos de creme, vai lambe-los quando Chiquinha impede.

- Não, papi! A bruxa do 71 pode ter colocado algum feitiço aí!

- O quê? - diz Clotilde. - Não é possível! Há mais de quinze anos que você me chama de bruxa!

- E acredita, papai, que ainda não consegui convencê-la?

Risos da platéia.

[lá vem o chaves.. chaves... chaves.. todos atentos olhando para a TV! Lá vem o chaves... chaves... chaves... com uma historinha bem gostosa de se ver! COMERCIAIS]

FANFICT DO CHAVES _ Quinze anos depois

Especial de Natal_ parte 2

Volta a cena do restaurante e já está tudo quase pronto. Seu Barriga e Chiquinha dão os últimos retoques na mesa, enquanto esta última canta:

- Jingle Bell, jingle Bell, acabou o papel! Não faz mal, não faz mal, usa o bidê! Conta de água tá alta...

Nisso, chega o Nhonho com um grande embrulho nas mãos.

- Aqui está, papai! O peru!

- Já era hora! Coloque-o no forno que os convidados já estão chegando.

Nisso chega o Professor Jirafales e Dona Florinda muito bem vestidos.

- Ah, boa noite, Dona Florinda!

- Muito boa, Senhor Barriga! Mas que linda mesa o senhor preparou!

- Realmente digna de elogios. - diz o professor.

- Imagine! É só qualquer coisa! - diz Seu Barriga, modesto.

Logo, Ginna chega carregando um pequeno embrulho e Quico atrás carregando uma montanha de presentes.

- Olá, Senhor Barriga! - diz Quico, colocando os pacotes no chão e olhando para a mesa. - Minha nossa! Que ceia maravilhosa!

- É só qualquer coisa! - diz Seu Barriga.

- Esta será nossa bela árvore de natal? - pergunta Ginna, olhando para a árvore.

- É só qualquer coisa! - repete Senhor Barriga.

- De fato, mas é melhor que nada. - diz a garota.

Seu Barriga desmancha o sorriso. Quico puxa a namorada para um cantinho. Conversa com ela.

- Meu amor, procure se controlar. Por favor! Eu sei que não era essa a festa que você queria, mas tente entender. Eles estão fazendo o melhor que podem! Não tem pena desses farrapos que mal têm dinheiro para colocar comida em casa? Desses pobres desgraçados que não sabem a diferença entre um Chandeau e um Perlage? Dessa gentalha que nunca na vida vai saber que não se limpa a boca na toalha de mesa?

- Falando assim dá gosto comemorar o natal com eles! - diz a garota, com uma careta.

- É assim que se fala, meu bem! - diz Quico, beijando-a. - Agora fique firme que eu vou pegar esses pacotes aqui e colocar embaixo da árvore... nossa!!!

- O que foi, tesouro? - pergunta Dona Florinda.

- Eu esqueci um dos presentes. Esperem aqui que eu já volto...

- Oh, não, Quiquinho lindo, meu amor! - diz Chiquinha. - Você já se cansou tanto carregando todos estes presentes! Pode deixar que eu vou buscar lá na sua casa! Só me dê o dinheiro do ônibus.

- Certo. - Quico põe a mão no bolso e dá dinheiro para Chiquinha. Mas logo se toca. - Espere aí, mas você não precisa tomar um ônibus. Nossa vila é aqui do lado!

- Eu sei.

- Então por que pediu o dinheiro do ônibus?

- É que eu estou economizando para comprar um.

Risos da platéia. Mas Ginna não acha a menor graça.

- Era só o que faltava, essa gentalha começar a roubar da gente! - ela tira o dinheiro das mãos da Chiquinha.

- Ei, isso não é justo! - diz ela.

- O que não é justo é uma dama da alta sociedade como eu vir comemorar o natal nesse tipo de lugar! Hah! Não falta mais nada acontecer!

Nisso, Chaves entra correndo com um garrafão de vinho nas mãos. Para variar tropeça de novo e a tampa da garrafa cai. Um vinho de ótima pigmentação voa no vestido de Ginna.

- Meu vestido!!! - grita a mulher, encharcada de vinho.

- Oh, mas que barbaridade, dona Ginna! - diz Chiquinha, se aproximando. - E o Chaves fez de propósito! Pois é! Pois é! Pois é!

- É mentira! - Chaves se levanta. - Eu estava trazendo esse vinho para nós comemorarmos o natal!

- O que me interessa a sua intenção?!? - a garota está revoltada. Vai indo embora. - Não agüento mais! Quico, fique VOCÊ no meio desta gentalha! Eu vou para casa tomar um banho e passar o natal na minha cama! E se Deus quiser vou passar o ano-novo bem longe daqui!!!

- Mas meu amor! - Quico vai atrás dela. - Mas meu amor, espere! Espere! - mas ela já se foi.

Quico volta para dentro do restaurante, cabisbaixo. Todos sentem o climão. Dona Florinda chega perto dele.

- Não foi sua culpa, meu tesouro! Tenho certeza que Ginna vai entender e acabará voltando.

- Não sei, mamãe... - ele coça a cabeça. - Na verdade... na verdade eu e ela não estamos indo muito bem.

- Mas isto não pode acontecer, Quico! - diz o professor. - É natal! Vocês não podem terminar assim!

- Mas receio que é isto que acontecerá! - o rapaz suspira. - E o pior é que eu amo muito ela...

Nhonho, Chaves e Chiquinha se aproximam do amigo. O consolam.

- Desculpe, Quico. - diz Chaves. - Foi sem querer querendo...

- É... - murmura Chiquinha. - Se houvesse uma forma de... - a pintadinha se ilumina. Teve uma idéia. - Já sei!

Ela vai até Chaves e Nhonho e começa a cochichar no ouvido de ambos. Logo os três se animam.

- Zás! Zás! E a gente consertava tudo! E o natal era salvo! E zás!

- Quico, não vamos deixar o seu natal terminar assim! - diz Chiquinha, para o amigo.

- Pode deixar que vamos dar um jeito! - diz Nhonho.

- Mas como? - pergunta Quico, sem esperança. - De que maneira?

- Espere e verá! - diz Chaves. E logo ele, Chiquinha e Nhonho dão risadinhas.

[lá vem o chaves.. chaves... chaves.. todos atentos olhando para a TV! Lá vem o chaves... chaves... chaves... com uma historinha bem gostosa de se ver! COMERCIAIS]

FANFICT DO CHAVES _ Quinze anos depois

Especial de Natal_ parte 3

Toca uma musiquinha triste.

Mostra a vila toda escura. Pode-se ouvir ao longe o riso de pessoas felizes em suas casas.

Ginna aparece, torcendo o seu vestido todo sujo de vinho. Ela pára no meio da vila e fica observando as janelas das casas. A garota parece triste. Mas por fim suspira e comenta "gentalha"! E vai para sua casa.

Ela entra. A casa está escura. Sobre a mesa da cozinha o panetone que ela havia preparado para ela e para o Quico. Tira os saltos. Olha para o sofá e vê um pequeno embrulho. Quando vai ver, é o presente dela.

- E foi justamente o meu presente que Quico esqueceu para favorecer essa gentalha!

Ela entra no quarto para trocar de roupa.

Nisso, três vultos aparecem na vila. Nhonho, Chiquinha e Chaves. Estes estão usando roupa branca, cinza e negra respectivamente. Nhonho, indo na frente, dá passinhos para o lado. Chiquinha também dá passinhos para o lado. Chaves também.

Logo depois, Nhonho dá três passos para a direita. Chiquinha dá três passos para a direta. Chaves também. Por fim, Nhonho se agacha embaixo da janela da casa. Chiquinha se agacha embaixo da janela da casa. Chaves também, mas acaba dando um encontrão em Chiquinha e os três caem no chão.

Fazendo todos "shhhh!" eles observam a casa. Conversam entre si.

- Vocês entenderam tudo, não é? - diz Chiquinha, aos sussurros. - Pois bem! Primeiro vai o Nhonho, depois vou eu e pro último o Chaves!

- Ótimo! - diz Nhonho, esfregando as mãos. - Vamos mostrar a essa metida o que é espírito natalino!

- Isso, isso, isso!

Nhonho abre a porta da casa lentamente. Entra e se esconde na escuridão. Ginna aparece na sala, agora com uma camisola e com um copo de água nas mãos. Nhonho, rapidamente, se agacha próximo ao sofá.

A garota suspira. Senta no sofá, mas acaba, sem querer, sentando no Nhonho. Ela percebe a diferença.

- Minha nossa, esse sofá da Dona Florinda é mesmo macio, heim? - ela dá uns pulinhos. - Parece ter sido feito com banha de baleia.

- BALEIA UMA OVA!!! - grita Nhonho.

Ginna dá um berro e joga a água na cara de Nhonho, que faz uma careta. A garota fica contra a parede. Na escuridão, não reconhece o gordo.

- Quem... quem é você?!? - diz ela, em desespero.

- Oh! Ah sim, "ahem"! – pigarreia. – Eu sou o fantasma do natal passado! - diz Nhonho, com voz mudada.

- Fan... fantasma... do... do...!!! - ela expressa pânico, mas logo muda sua expressão para dúvida. - Mas o que diabos é isso?

- Não sabe o que é o fantasma do natal passado? - diz Nhonho, cruzando e descruzando os braços. - Bem, eu vou lhe dizer! Minha tarefa é vir aqui para lembrá-la dos natais que você passou em sua infância!

- Olha, não seria má idéia relembrar deles agora. - diz a garota, mais calma. - Pois o meu natal de hoje está uma droga!

- Sei. - Nhonho se aproxima dela. - Imagino que uma moça de família importante como você deve ter passado vários natais fartos! Cheios de comida e com muito luxo.

- Mas é claro! - diz Ginna, soberba. - Eu sou da família Pires Cavalcanti! É claro que meus natais eram luxuosos!

- E você era feliz neles?

- Mas que pergunta! Lógico que eu era feliz!

- Tem certeza? Não duvido que havia muita comida, muitos presentes caros e tudo o mais. Mas você tinha alguém realmente querido para passar o natal?

- Ora, eu passava com os meus pais, com minhas irmãs...

- E como era?

- Bem... - a garota começa a se lembrar. - Eram bons... exceto por... Hã... Lembro que minha mãe não me deixava brincar porque eu ia estragar o meu vestido novo e limpo. Minhas irmãs mais velhas sempre recebiam todos os presentes que eu queria, pois como eu era mais nova só recebia coisas de criança. Meus primos debochavam de mim, dizendo que os presentes deles eram melhores que os meus. E meu pai vivia dizendo para eu não comer muito, pois não queria ter uma filha gorda para mostrar para a sociedade.

- É, eu sei como é ter de fazer dieta... - Nhonho pára um instante. - Hã, digo... digo... bem, então apesar de todo o luxo os seus natais não eram tão felizes assim, não é?

- Bem... não.

- Ah! Era isso que eu queria ouvir! Agora, com licença...

Nhonho vai saindo. Se atrapalha com suas longas roupas brancas e cai pela janela. Ginna toma um susto e vai ver do lado de fora da janela. Nisso, Nhonho já se escondeu embaixo do tanque. Chiquinha e Chaves escondidos na escada. Sem ver mais ninguém, Ginna simplesmente fecha as cortinas.

Lá fora, Nhonho sai devagar, sentindo dor nas costas e gemendo um pouco. Chiquinha parece irritada.

- Será possível? - ela sussurra. - Quase colocou tudo a perder! Bem, agora fiquem os dois aí que é a minha vez!

Dentro de casa, Ginna parece preocupada. Tem medo que aquele fantasma volte. Nisso, Chiquinha vai chegando sorrateira, depois de pular a janela com cuidado. Chega bem atrás de Ginna e fala:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

A garota toma um susto maior ainda. - AHHHHH!!! - cai sentada numa cadeira. Também não reconhece a Chiquinha. - Quem é você?!?

- Sou o espírito do natal presente!

- Não quero saber de natal! - diz a garota, amedrontada e enérgica. - Todos os meus natais foram uma droga! Não está vendo este?!?

- Não estou vendo nenhum natal aqui. Apesar desse panetone. - Chiquinha pega de cima da mesa uma fatia de panetone caseiro. - Mas estou vendo que é panetone demais! Não devia compartilhar isso com alguém?

- Bem, era para mim e para o Quico. - diz ela. - Mas não deu certo. Ele insiste em comemorar o natal com a gentalha, e isso eu não quero!

- Por quê? O que a gentalha tem de tão ruim? Tá certo que tem o tonto do Chaves que derramou vinho em... digo...digo... bem, tá certo que tem uns idiotas no meio, mas entre eles há uma pessoa que gosta muito de você!

- Oh... é o Quico?

- É claro! E também a sua sogrinha! E não apenas eles, todos os outros gostam de você!

- Todos? - Ginna reflete. – Aquela gentalha gosta... de mim?

– Ah! Se a gente agüentou até a velha carcomida... digo... ora, mas é claro que gostam! Além disso estamos no natal, data em que todos se gostam e se querem muito! E as pessoas aqui da vila também te querem bem.

– Todos mesmo? Até... aquela tal de Chiquinha?

- Bem, não é uma coisa que se diga "Minha nossa! Como a Chiquinha gosta da Ginna! Como as duas se dão bem, oh!" mas ela também tem apreço por você!

- Hã... bem, eu...

- Bem, era só isso. - Chiquinha pega mais um pedaço de panetone. - Agora eu vou indo! - e desaparece na escuridão.

Ela chega lá fora, rindo.

- Ela está caindo! - comemora. - Bom, agora é sua vez, Chaves! E não vá fazer besteiras!

- Pode deixar! - diz ele, se aprontando. - Mas antes me dá um pedaço desse panetone?

- Anda logo! - Nhonho o empurra. O moleque vai.

Lá dentro, Ginna olha para a mesa vazia. Fica pensativa. Chaves vai entrando devagar, desta vez sem tropeçar. Ele chega até a garota, que toma o terceiro susto da noite.

- Ah! - ela leva a mão ao coração. - E você, quem é?

- Eu sou o espírito do natal futuro! E que, alias, está com uma fome... - Chaves pega um pedaço de panetone. - Bom, eu... eu vim aqui para avisá-la do que vai acontecer daqui para frente!

- Espero que seja boa coisa, porque tudo de ruim já aconteceu!

- Bem... - Chaves morde o panetone. - Se você sair da vila você vai voltar para a sua família, não é?

- Sim.

- E os seus natais... - Chaves come mais panetone. - Vão ser tristes como eram antes. Principalmente porque uma pessoa que te ama muito vai estar longe.

A garota suspira. - Quico!

- Isso, isso, isso! - diz Chaves, que pega mais panetone. - Eu acho que você devia voltar para ele.

- Mas e toda aquela gentalha! Aquela gente mal-educada! Eu... eu... não nasci para isso!

- Se sente mal com eles?

- Bem, perto deles até me sinto bem. Como uma deusa da beleza no meio de um curral. Principalmente perto daquela maltrapilha da Chiquinha.

Chiquinha e Nhnho estão olhando pela janela, a garota ouve a frase de Ginna e fica irritada.

– Bom, mas de qualquer modo eles não são tão ruins, não é mesmo?

– Bem... – a garota pensa um pouco. – É! De fato! Passar o natal com eles até que não seria tão ruim. - continua Ginna. - Se não fosse aquele idiota do Chaves!

- Bom, mas... mas... ele faz tudo sem querer querendo!

- Mesmo assim ele é um desastrado!

- É que ninguém tem paciência com ele... - Chaves alisa seus suspensórios. - Bom, se você quiser ficar sozinha aqui, então fique! Mas devo lembrá-la, mais uma vez, que uma pessoa que te ama muito está te esperando.

Ginna pensa por um momento. Dois momentos. Três momentos. Até que seu rosto se ilumina.

- Sim! Eu voltarei para lá! Vou trocar de roupa!

- Isso, isso, isso! Enquanto isso eu vou levando esses panetones aqui que tão muito bons! - Chaves pega a bandeja e vai andando para fora. No entanto, acaba tropeçando de novo.

- O quê? - Ginna finalmente decide acender a luz. - Chaves?!? É você?!? - ela olha para fora. - Chiquinha! Nhonho! Então eram vocês!

- E a culpa de tudo é do Chaves! - diz Chiquinha, irritada.

- Foi sem querer querendo!

- Droga, tanto trabalho e não adiantou nada! - lamenta Nhonho. - Vamos embora!

- Um momento! - diz Ginna. Ela olha demoradamente para os três. Por fim sorri. - Não vão me esperar?

Os três sorriem. A garota vai se arrumar.

Volta para o restaurante. Quico continua cabisbaixo, apesar de Florinda, Jirafales, Clotilde, Seu Madruga e Seu Barriga tentarem consolá-lo. Nisso, Chiquinha, Chaves e Nhonho entram no restaurante. Logo em seguida vem Ginna. Quico se alegra.

- Meu amor! - ele a abraça. - Você voltou!

- Sim! - diz a garota. - Eu tinha que voltar.

- Agora você compreende melhor todos nós, não é? - diz Chiquinha.

- Claro! Como disse o meu Quiquinho, vocês não têm culpa de serem uma gentalha!

Quico se encolhe. Logo faz todos mudarem de assunto.

- Bem, bem, mas vamos para a mesa! Pois logo será...

Todos param. Ao longe, pode-se ouvir as badaladas dos sinos.

- Meia-noite! - comemora Seu Madruga! - É natal! Feliz natal para todos!

Todos se abraçam. Todos se confraternizam. Mas eis que todos sentem um cheiro de queimado.

- Essa não, o peru!!! - grita Nhonho, correndo para a cozinha.

- Calma, calma! - diz Jirafales. - Isso é o de menos!

- Tem razão! - diz Chaves. Tirando de dentro de um pacote uma garrafa. -Principalmente porque eu trouxe outra garrafa de vinho muito melhor que aquele outro...!

Adivinha! Chaves tropeça de novo e derrama vinho em Ginna outra vez. Fica climão. Silêncio. Por fim, Ginna apenas ri.

- Esse é o melhor natal da minha vida! - diz ela.

– Sim! – diz Florinda. – E não há nada melhor do que comemorar o natal com a família e os amigos!

– Isso, isso, isso! – diz Chaves. – Principalmente, porque no natal se comemora o nascimento do melhor dos amigos!

Começa a tocar uma musiquinha. A famosa musiquinha de natal "Ouça bem". Todos cantam!

Ouça bem, escute bem, pois ele quer amigos!

Ouça bem, escute bem, pois ele quer você!

Ouça, amigo. Ouça bem o que te digo

Busque a felicidade, busque Jesus

Ele é um companheiro, que será sempre sincero

Não há ninguém que seja como Jesus

Ouça bem, escute bem, pois ele quer amigos!

Ouça bem, escute bem, pois ele quer você!

Se está triste de verdade, é porque perdeu uma amizade

Então busque a melhor de todas, busque Jesus

Ele não te abandona, e suas falhas perdoa

Não há ninguém que seja como Jesus

Ouça bem, escute bem, pois ele quer amigos!

Ouça bem, escute bem, pois ele quer você!

Ouça bem, escute bem, pois ele quer amigos!

Ouça bem, escute bem, pois ele quer vocêêêêêêê!

- Feliz Natal!!! – desejam todos.

- Isso, isso, isso! – diz Chaves para a câmera.

Fim!


End file.
